Catch me if you can
by BlackCrystleOfNight
Summary: Maye is a young beautiful girl who has a past that wasnot a thing she neverwanted... Maya,herolder brother, and hertwo young sisters live within Hidden Village of Leaf... She stronger then her older brother who is even Jounin... chapter 6 now out...
1. Chapter 1

Catch me if you can! Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Claimer: But I do own my characters!

"Okay class… We have some new students today! Come in." Umino Iruka said as 3 students came in. The first had silver long hair that covering her left eye, but her right eye was black as coal. She was wearing the same ninja suit as Naruto but it was black and silver. She was about 5'6 feet tall. Her mouth was covered by the same thing as Kakashi wear to cover his mouth and his eyes. She was listening to her Cd Player, The other two were twins. They both had pink hair and purple eyes. One had there hair up, the other one had her hair down. The both wore the same thing a Sakura's ninja suit but only dark red and black. "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING! THEY ARE TOO YOUNT TO BE NINJAS!" Naruto yells from the back of the classroom. "BIG SIS IS 13 LOSER AND WE ARE 10 YEARS OLD! OUR BIG SIS CAN KILL YOU IN ONE BLOW!" The one twin with her hair down screamed at Naruto.

"Okay… Um… Please introduce yourselves. "Umino Iruka asked them. The twins nod yes. "HELLO! I am Lilly and this is my sister Milly!" The girl with the hair down said loud really loudly. Nothing came out the silver haired girl's mouth. "Who are you sweetie?" Iruka asked with a sweat drop. Still Nothing came out of her mouth but her music got louder. "Big Sis! Our new teacher wants to know your name!" Lilly screams at their sister. The silver haired girl look at her little sister with _what did you say_ look. "I SAID THE TEACHER WANTS TO KNOW YOUR NAME!" Milly screams at her big sister. "oh okay my name is Keiko." The silver haired girl said. 'She doesn't even look strong! She look just like Sasake… Cool and calm…It makes me sick!' Naruto thought to himself. "Okay Keiko… I see you have the top grade is your other class… So lets put Keiko next to-"

I going to stop it right here!


	2. Chapter 2

**Catch me if you can! Part 2**

"Okay Keiko… I see you have the top grade is your other class… So let's put Keiko next to Sakura and Naruto." Iruka said with a smile on his face. "WHAT!No way am I going to sit next to her!" Naruto yells angrily as stood up.

"Too late now… Look right next to you…" Milly said smirking. Naruto looked next to him and saw Keiko was right there sitting down listening to her music... 'Wow! How did she get here! She didn't even have to move!' Sakura thought with surprised look on her face. 'So cheap trick I beat "How-"Naruto said was stopped by Lilly saying "She was in a higher class than this one! So get that through your think head of yours Naruto." "That means she is stupid than if she is in this class now! One minute! How did you to know my name?" Naruto said. "YOU MORON! MR. IRUKA SAID YOUR NAME!" Sakura yells at him. "Our teacher died just a week ago and the other class was all fill up or too scared that Keiko is too smart for them all!" Lilly said as her and Milly holding each other hands. "Okay Lilly and Milly sit next to Sasuke and Sakura." Iruka said. 'NO! My beloved Sasuke!' Inner Sakura yelled. "Okay!" They said disappearing and reappearing in the middle of both Sakura and Sasuke. "Whatever." Sasuke said coldly. Sasuke was glancing at Keiko to because he feels a felling that this girl ninja was not normal like Sakura or the rest... The twins giggle as they talk how cute Sasuke was. Left to Milly was an unhappy Sakura who was planning the twins' death. Right of Sakura was Keiko who quietly listening to her music very loudly and who was glaring at the twins. Now Naruto was pissed off because was called moron by Sakura because of so little ten year old girl. " Um… Hello I am Sakura!" Sakura said with a scared thought that Keiko was going to bite her head off. Keiko said nothing. " Um Hello… Any one home?" She asked waving her hand in front of Keiko with out fear… "Let us do it Sakura-san!" The twins said. "O-okay…" Sakura said covering her ears. "KEIKO!" They scream loud as they could. Keiko take off headphones and said "What do you two want this time?" She asks Milly and Lilly. "Sakura said Hello! And you had your headphone on." Lilly said. "okay Hello Sakura." She said giving Sakura a friendly look. "H-Hello." She mutters as she recovers from the twins' super loud high pitch scream. "Sorry about them… They get their loud mouths and looks from our mother… I get silver hair from my father and black eyes from Father." Keiko said reading at a book called _'How to live in mother nature when being hunted down.' _"How do you read that with one eye?" She asked. She glance at Sakura then at Lilly. "Because I like to…" She answers without being real smart to Sakura.

I sorry about not updating some of my Fan fictions but I trying to get more in every month. Thanks for reviewing _Mysti Chan kuramas Luver, And Different Child!_


	3. Chapter 3

Can me if you can! Part 3

Only a mouth has passed by and the each these select students have passed to be a ninja…Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke in group 7… Keiko, Lilly, and Milly group 10… with many other new ninjas. That's not right… What about Keiko's bigger brother and their parents? Let's see then… Let's start from 2 weeks ago…

**2 weeks ago!**

"WHO PUT MY DAUGHTER IN THE NINJA TRAINING SCHOOL WHEN SHE SHOULD BE IN A GENUIS TRAINING SCHOOL!" A woman with long pink hair in a pony tail and brown eyes scream. "Mom! Please calm down! I shor that Kakashi-sensei put me in the ninja training because-"Keiko was stop by her father covering her mouth.

Her father had Silver hair to his shoulders. He has 8 arms and hands, and those cold black eyes. He was 6'11 feet. "Wife I shor our son did… Kakashi loves Keiko, Lilly and Milly so maybe he put them in the Ninja training school don't you think Honey?" He said with a sweat drop. "He knows that I have Keiko and Lilly which are suppose to go to a genius training just like I did when I was their age. " Their mother yelled. "You are 40 years old… That's a…hm… 27 years ago… Honey… " Their father said calm as ever. " I CAN'T BE THAT EASY TO READ!" Their mother yelled running into the bathroom. "Don't tell your mother I put you in Ninja training school and I help you learn the family's secret… Father and Daughter promise?" "Okay Dad." She signed. "Here some money to buy you anything you want!" He said smiling as she thanked him. Keiko quickly ran up stairs and secretly puts in her piggy bank which is in little hole in the wall with a Lock and chains around the piggy back and under the picture of a dragon burning a village to ashes. "Kakashi you help father didn't you." She said looks at a picture of Kakashi and her when she was only 8 years old. His hand was on her head and other he made a peace sign and She look like a twin but smaller with girl figure. "I miss you brother... I wish you came to visit some times but you never do because of mother hate you for the way you became a ninja not a genuis... I just like my bigger brother..." Keiko said quietly.Keiko didn't know the twins was listen to every word she said by putting their eyes against the door. " I missed you too little sister." A voice said. " KAKISHI!" Keiko yelled jumping on her brother. "I happy you are back!" Keiko said with a face full of pleasure. "Did you listen to me?" Keiko asked him. "Maybe!" "I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT!" Keiko screams chasing after Kakishi.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Catch me if you can! Part 4**_

_**1 week after the parents were home.**_

"Um…" Keiko groans as she wakes up around 5:30 in the morning. She rubs her eyes sleepy and drags herself to the shower. Keiko gets undressed and suddenly freeze cold water pours on her back. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

_**20 minutes later**_

"Neji!" Keiko screams as she opens the window to see Neji right there looking straight at her naked body which is nowcovered with a black towel. Neji smirks at her reaction and said "What? I can't look at my girlfriend's naked body." "Do you know what my parents will do to you?" She asked him. "Yes I do… But did you leave me?" Neji asked with a serious look on his face. "My brother and father did it… I have nothing to do with it." Keiko said as she opens the screen so he could come in. "For 5 years and 3 months… Me and you are still girlfriend and boyfriend… Someday we are going to fight each other you know that… My love…" Neji said putting both of his hands on her waist. "Oh Neji… You are the same kid that I meet along time ago …" Keiko said putting and arms around his neck and coming closer.

_**Milly's and Lilly's pov**_

"Oh Neji… You are the same kid that I meet along time ago." Lilly and Milly hears the big sister say. "Shemust be with Neji…" Lilly said quietly to her sister and they both nod yes. "We mustgether and Sasuke together because I don't like Neji." They said together.

_**Back to normal pov**_

Neji pull Keiko closer and closer for a kiss. Suddenly Sasuke came into the bathroom with the two twins and Neji disappears into thin air. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Keiko screamed as she started to throw a shampoo bottle at Sasuke but he ducks and hits Kakashi right in the forehead. "GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" She yells at them as she push all of them out the bathroom, and slammed the door behind her.


	5. Meeting Gaara

_**Catch me if you can! Part 5**_

_**Meet Gaara, and his teammates.**_

_**Like the tittle said, this after group 7 came back from their C mission or B mission.**_

Why am I always the one who's watching they're foods?" Keiko said sit in the middle of the Alleyway. "I do this just for 5 dollars..." She said as she puts the money her wallet. Suddenly she hears "ARRRRGH!" Then three kids and Naruto came run for their dear life for Sakura. They ran over Keiko from the behind, and the cups of the Beef noodles spilled the ground. Keiko was face first in the ground with foot prints all on over her backside. She lays there with her face still in the ground for 10 minutes, then she snaps. "I GOING TO KILL YOU! NARUTO!" She scream jumping up and start to run in their diraction.

_**With Naruto**_

"One minute did you guys hear that?" Sakura said looking at way they came from. Then she remember what happens. "Hear what?" Naruto said all clueless. Sasuke took a step away for Sakura, and Naruto. Suddenly a large dust came from behind for Keiko who looked pissed off. "Oh man!" Naruto screams shaking with fear. "YOU OWE MY SISTERS TWO PREFECTLY GOOD CUPS OF BEEF RAMAN!" Keiko screams as she grabs him by the colar and starts to beat the stuffing out of Naruto. "Ouch! AW! AW!" Naruto screams in pain. Then she throws him pass the red haired boy and face first right into the fence. "YOU LITTLE PUNK!" She yells at him. Then she started to walk away calmly. The question that came out of Sasuke "What did you do this time nuisance?" "How am I surpose to know you jerk!" Naruto yells as he tries to pull his head out of the fence." Sakura whispers to Sasuke what she thinks happened. "Girl who are you?" The red haired boy said as looks at the back of Keiko. She stopped where she was. Keiko glances at the boy and she shugs her shoulders and turns around. Sakura grabs Keiko's headphones off of her head and said "The boy with the red hair ask for your name..." "Oh Okay... I am Keiko Hatake..." Keiko said as she grabs her headphones out of Sakura's grasp. "One minute! SHE RELATED TO KAKASHI!" Sakura, and Naruto yells in shock. "Well it so easy to guess... I'm his little sister. Even Sasuke knew before you two." Keiko said as she signs. The red glace at me and nods start to walk away from them. "What's your name?" Sasuke said with a determined look on his face. "Who? me?" The blonde hair female asked pointing to herself as she blushed. "No. The one who asked Keiko for her name without even telling his name...Still he's quiet interesting." Sasuke said point at the red haired boy with the gourd on his back. "Oh I didn't know you were **gay**..." Keiko laughs. "I am not gay." Sasuke growls at her. "Are you happy?" She asked him. Sasuke just gives Keiko one of those _**'What the heck! Does it look like I'm freakn' Happy.'**_ look.** _'I know him for somewhere but where?' Keiko thought as hard. _**"My name is Gaara of the desert... At your service...I interested in you and Keiko..." He said glancing at me and Sasuke back and forth. "Sasuke Uchiha.." He said smirk with pleasure. Gaara lookfor the last time basely on Keiko and lick his lips. **'Gross...' Keiko thought. **"Tonight I am sleeping in my clubhouse. No matter what..."Keiko said to herself as she disappear into thin air.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Catch me if you can! Part 6**_

_**The Nightly walk**_

_**Keiko Pov**_

_**11:30 pm**_

"I hate when I can't sleep on nights like this." I muttered to myself. Suddenly I see sand in a circle on the ground. "Thisis not the beach. I am not that dumb. Show yourself." I called out for the person. The sand started to attack me. **_'Not Good.'_** I quickly jump on the fence and into the tree, that where someone grabs me by the waist."Why are you out here...Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I said hoping it wasn't who I thought thought it was. "I don't sleep..." That cold voice said right in my ear. I turn around to look at the person. It was Gaara, he had that crazy and lust look in his eyes. **_'Look in the mirror. You have way to much eyeliner on...'_** I got out of his grasp.Then it hit me, the cork to his gourd was missing and sand was pour out of it. "What do you want?" I question staring in his cold light blue eyes. He smirk, and did not answer my question. I started to back up intil my back hit the rough bark of the tree. **_'I am in some deep crud now.'_** The sand began to surround my body and Gaara moved closer to me. Then the clasped on to my body and skin. "What do you want?" I question him. "Such a Fragile thing..." Gaara whispers into my ear. "I'm not fragile as you think I am." I say preform Kawarimi no Jutsu. I was up on the light pole. Gaara's sand had alog and broke it into so many little piece.**_ 'That could have been me... I think I'm wrong about that fragile thing.'_** Gaara spot me on the light pole. "Crud." I muttered as I saw the sand coming up the pole. I jumped of the pole and start run in the forest. **_'How did I get in this?'_** I thought as I just tree top to tree top. The forest end and the was a boy's shadow at the end of the forest, and it did not look like Gaara's shadow."AAAHHH" Iscream as I bumped into the person and we both fell off the tree. He landed on top of me, I blush like a mad man. The moon light shined on us, I saw...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Catch me if you can! part 7**_

I saw a boy with white or grey hair, with black eyes. He wore his Forehead Protector/Village hidden in the Leaves, on his forehead. HE ALSO WEAR GLASSES! First his hands where they weren't suppose to be. I blushed like a mad man, so did he, and quickly removed them. He stared into my eyes, and I stared in his. I snapped out of trance, and asked kindly "I would like to get up, please..." "Oh... Okay..." He said as he get up and and puts his hand out for me to grabbed. **_'HELLO SEXY!' _**I grabbed his hand and he pulled me into his arms**_.'He is 5'9 feet tall and I am 4'9...1 foot different...Hello up there! I can see your belt...I wonder what else I can see ' _**"I am Kabuto... Who is this beauty in my arms..." Kabuto said smiling at me. "I-I am K-Keiko Hatake... A Pleasure to m-meet y-you K-Kabuto-sama." I said as I didn't know what to say to this sexy beast of a man. I felt a hand my b-u-t-t. "It is a pleasure to meet you too Keiko-chan..." Kabuto said as he brought me close to him.

_**About a hour later**_

"Thank you for walking me to my club house...Kabuto-sama...Would you like to come in?" I asked looking another way because I was kind of blushing and I don't want him to see me like this... **_'I am such a complete mess.'_** He smiles at me and says "I love to" **_'He...Just to hot for is his own good...' _**"but I have to go back to the hotel my group is staying at so other time. So bye keiko-chan..." he said as he disappeared into thin air. I sign in disapointment and start to climb the stairs to my club house just to see Milly and Lilly with Gaara, the blonde haired girl and the boy who has purple. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING HERE!" I Screamed as I almost off the clubhouse. "Mommy had signed us up to be the host of one of the squads. So father picked and here we are with Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou..." Milly explaned to me. "And while you were on your nightly walk we were having some trouble where to put them since Big brother left so did mother and father are gone back to the Village hidden in the Crystles. So we are asking you where should we put them?" Lilly said. "Why me?" I said kind of confused. "Because you are the oldest one here now and" Milly said as Lilly came over to me and whispers "Gaara is kind of angry for some reason..."**_ 'Maybe because I ran away from him when he was going to end my life...'_** "Why don't you put them inside the main house... That is common sense..."I said signing as Gaara just glares me down. "But we only have 4 rooms...me and Milly share a room which has twin beds. Your room which is all black and red with a giant bed with fit for a king and queen. Mother's and Father's room is locked up and the guest room with only has two small bed. So how will we fit in there?" Lilly asked. "Well if you to used your brains. There is only three of us plus. It easy and simple that one of us will have to share a room will Keiko-chan." Temari said closing her eyes and crossing her arms. **_'I am always dragged into things like this.'_** "And who will that be Ms. I know everything?" Milly said in a rude tone. "They are guest and don't blow this for my sake and the village's sake." I growl at Milly. "I'M SO SORRY!" Milly scream as she attaches herself to my leg. "Lilly get her off of me." I said as my temper went up. "Yes Ma'am!" Lilly said as she grabs a bucket of water and pours in on Milly, who starts to chasing Lilly around. "Sorry about them... They drive me up the wall..." I said bowing. "Me and Kankurou will share a room and while you and Gaara have to share." Temari said pulling Kankurou outside. **_'Oh man...He going to try to kill me...'_**


End file.
